


A Night Saved

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual relationship, M/M, Pretend Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind’s night is ruined, or is it…?
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	A Night Saved

Mastermind was more or less a patient man. If it were in his opinion, he’d say his patience could even be his strong suit when needed. Be it with work, or people, or, even say, relationships.

… although this time around, Mastermind was starting to think that maybe that same patience he prided himself in, for show, was now his downfall here. He drummed his fingers absentmindedly along the cloth of the table—a table meant for two. He jolted out of his thoughts, hands moving to fiddle in his lap nervously now as the waitress approached for the fourth time that night already. For a few seconds, he refused to meet her eyes, so that he could at least gather his courage. Because after the second time she returned, courage was something he was starting to lose.

The waitress, a busty woman, her blonde ponytail falling in movement, tilted her head curiously down at Mastermind. Not that it wasn’t painfully obvious by now, but she must have figured it out anyway, because she sympathetically said, “…need more time, right?”

Mastermind faltered, the smile he worked up just so he could fend off that pitiful look he knew he’d receive was now useless. Instead, he inhaled silently, bringing a hand to cup his cheek as he wearily replied, with the tiniest of smiles, “Yes, if that’s not a problem.”

But it was a problem. He had been got damn stood up and here he was being a hopeful fool, clinging to some false line of hope. The first couple of times this night weren’t so bad, but with the waitress coming and going, he was clearly becoming the center of attention. He’d be blind to not notice the lingering stares now too.

He snapped to when he realized the waitress was making her way towards his table again. And suddenly, it felt like the eyes wouldn’t leave him. Suddenly the murmuring which was previously a dull sound was now buzzing, buzzing louder and—why couldn’t they just shut up?

Mastermind screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying to fend off the tears. It was ironic, how his strong suit betrayed him now, made him look like a fool twice over. He’d be damned if he stay here any longer though. With his heart set, he hung his head low as he stood, trying to ignore the burning stares he was receiving now.

“Hey, sorry I’m so late babe.”

What?

Mastermind lifted his head upon hearing the sudden loud voice. What he didn’t expect to see was someone standing on the other end of his table, looking ready to make themselves comfortable. He couldn’t be a waiter? Was this some joke? Either way, his eyebrows shot up with confusion as the man took the seat opposite of him. He was so startled that all he could do was stand there and mutter, “Uh?”

“Come on, you know how traffic is out there now. ‘s crazy.” The man was expressive with his gestures, a roll of the eyes, an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders as he removed his coat onto his seat, then moved around to Mastermind, smoothly pulling his chair out for him. He took the moment to also close the space between them, leaning unabashedly into Mastermind’s space to quietly add, “Hey there, I’m Psyker. Just run with this, ‘kay?” And he eased the still stiff Mastermind into his seat, all before he finally took his own seat. “Whoever didn’t bother to show is a major fucking dick.”

Psyker flashed Mastermind a smile, full of teeth.

Mastermind, still so shocked, could do nothing but sit there. When he finally blinked, fresh tears fell—tears he didn’t even notice until he saw Psyker staring at him worriedly, even reaching across the table towards his face.

“Ah geez, are those tears—are ya crying!?” He brushed the back of his hand against Mastermind’s face, so soft, so tenderly.

Mastermind jolted back in surprise, and then a sudden surge of embarrassment had him stop frozen. He recoiled away from Psyker’s touch a second time, brushing furiously at his face. He stopped again when something was gently eased towards him, noticing from the corner of his eyes.

Psyker was patiently holding a handkerchief towards him, smile still intact. “Looks like you could use this.”

Mastermind stared as if he were stuck in a daze, reacting very slowly when he finally did. He gingerly reached towards Psyker’s still outstretched hand but noticed the same waitress approaching and he quickly snatched back his hand, resting them on the table and straightening his form. He even fixed his face, so as to hide he was probably just crying.

The waitress exchanged a look between Psyker and then Mastermind before speaking up, “So, _this_ is the good for nothing you waited on?”

“Rena!” Mastermind blurted out, flushing.

“No, she has a point.” Psyker merely waved his hand, then threw a look towards Mastermind. “But I’m here now, right?”

Mastermind caught Psyker’s stare and was crossed between confusion or stuttering a reply. He ended up doing both. “N-no, well yes?” His gaze wouldn’t leave Psyker’s. Honestly, he was momentarily confused. Psyker wasn’t his original date, and they seemed to be in agreement that his date—ex-date—was a douche. So then why was Psyker suddenly taking up the douche’s role? Then it dawned on him that Rena had no clue what his date looked like to begin with. But it didn’t matter. Psyker was trying to help him save face, so that she wouldn’t realize Psyker actually wasn’t his original date. No wonder her face seemed so lost, given how off they were acting. He folded his hands neatly on top of the other and sent her a silent, yet stern look, one promising to explain everything later.

He wasn’t sure if she understood, but she at least backed down, standing straighter and whipping out her notepad. “Uh huh… Pleasure to meet you anyway, so. What can I get you guys?” Her tone had changed.

Mastermind sighed in relief, letting Psyker order first while mingled with Rena for now. Now that he had a few moments to collect himself, eyes traveled up and down Psyker’s figure. He froze at the thoughts dawning upon him—but how had he failed to notice how… attractive Psyker was until now? That thought alone sent warmth to his cheeks and he immediately looked away.

“… hey, you okay there?”

Jolting at the sound of Psyker’s voice, Mastermind whirled his head back in the other two’s direction. “Ah, yes… what is it?” But, his voice dropped. In turmoil again about the events thus far, his gaze dejectedly fell in his lap once more.

Psyker searched Mastermind’s eyes, staring long and hard before turning to Rena. “You know, could ya get him the same? Can’t go wrong with the house special.” His voice and face was friendly but his eyes were a different story, pleading with Rena to understand.

She caught his look but seemed hesitant to just go, worriedly watching Mastermind. “… sure, I will put both the orders in now then. Excuse me,” And she slammed her notepad shut, eyeing Psyker once more before walking off.

Mastermind jolted a second time, able to feel Psyker’s hand soothingly reaching and rubbing his hand under the table.

“Look, we don’t have to stay. We can get out of here, if that’s what you want. I just want… to make your night more enjoyable.”

Mastermind hesitated at first, gazing into Psyker’s face, trying to pick up any malicious intents or anything of the sort but he’d been nothing but sweet to him and he really was so attractive—although, now was not the time for those sorts of thoughts. Quickly, he recovered, “You know, Psyker, you’re pretty full of yourself.” Mastermind glanced down at their still locked hands.

Psyker looked down too, and immediately pulled them back. “Ah, sorry about that.”

Mastermind was sorely disappointed.

“Just figured it might help. I probably stepped over some boundaries, pretend date or not. I could always go—”

“No!” Mastermind exclaimed, figuring he needed to be more straightforward now. Although, perhaps he insisted maybe a little too loudly, surprising himself and Psyker. “I mean,” he tried again, more collected. “No, you’re fine really and—it’s really… sweet what you’re doing.”

Psyker seemed astonished at first, then fixated, his eyes wide. However, he just as quickly composed himself, a smile gradually forming. “Hey, that’s a start there.” He chuckled happily, nodding in his direction, “You’re smiling now.”

He was right. He hadn’t even noticed, but he had been smiling all this time now. Mastermind brought up a hand to his face, patting his cheeks as if to double check, and then glancing away. “So I am…” When he glanced back at Psyker, the man was just beaming. He seemed so genuinely happy that he was doing better now. He genuinely seemed to care. Mastermind felt his heart ping with a number of emotions he cared not to think about at nor examine this moment. All he knew was he had to get this question out now, “Do you think… would you—please, stay with me? For dinner tonight, of course.” Mastermind added the last bit hastily, completely embarrassed but determined not to show it.

“If you’ll have me,” Psyker replied, thinking nothing of it, smile still intact. “I mean, I’m still here after all.” All said with a light teasing tone, a chuckle and a curl of the lips.

—

“Oh, come off it Psyker.” Though Mastermind’s voice was laced with a pinch of annoyance, a laugh of unrestrained enjoyment followed as he gently elbowed Psyker with ease, as they were in close proximity, walking side by side one another.

Psyker laughed along with Mastermind, lips curled into a smile, “What?” He drawled the word, trying to feign a tone of innocence, though his smile turned smirk ruined it. “Anyway, I didn’t mind paying for us.”

Recomposing himself, his laughter dying down now, Mastermind straightened his form and continued their stroll side by side. “Well I could have—”

“‘I could have paid.’ I know, I know. You’ve made this very clear.”

He snuck a side glance, holding the look as he threw out his question, “Then why?”

Psyker stopped mid-walk, turning to actually look at Mastermind. “Eh?” He brought a hand up to pat at the back of his neck. (A habit Mastermind noticed Psyker doing quite frequent throughout the night.) “I thought I was very clear too.” The perplexed look faded, giving way to flash a smile. “I just wanted to make your night enjoyable.” And as if it were that simple, Psyker proceeded to walk on.

Meanwhile, Mastermind was stuck to his spot, frozen for what felt like eternity as he let Psyker’s lingering words settle. For a second time that night, Mastermind felt his heart ping again, the emotions he ignored before were certainly there still, but a tad more intense. Shaking his head, as if to snap out of his trance, he ignored them again in favor of catching up with Psyker.

Some time had passed as they simply walked in silence, enjoying the cool breeze, the wind nipping at any uncovered and bare skin, the sounds of their footsteps together falling in near sync with one another. Though it was silent still, it was a comfortable one. And it was awhile before the silence was broken. “Hey,” Psyker started. “It’s a… _bit_ late into the night but I didn’t happen to catch your name yet.” Psyker paused at his emphasis to make a face at Mastermind, laughing with him at how obviously way past late it was.

“… Mastermind.” He couldn’t help his smile from earlier, grin reaching his ears as it returned full force. Not knowing what else to say, with how Psyker was regarding him so openly, he lowered his gaze, tucking his head some as he resisted the urge to nervously fiddle with his hands. He steeled his nerves to continue walking along Psyker’s side. “Anyway, we’re almost at my place. Thank you for walking me home.” And even that voice was so hushed, so timid—for reasons that were beyond Mastermind right now. With how wildly his heart was thumping, and just how extraordinarily he seemed out of character, he could hardly fathom why he was acting as he was.

Beside him, far too wrapped up in his inner struggles, he missed how keenly Psyker was still so openly watching him. His eyes never left Mastermind for a moment after receiving his name.

Trying to avoid Psyker’s gazes, Mastermind snuck a peek up and caught sight of his porch coming into view. “Ah, we’re here.” And there was his voice. Somehow, being that much closer to the comforts of his home made him feel more like himself. Confidently, he lifted his head and steadily walked with Psyker until they reached the stairs to his door. Feeling less nervous, Mastermind wasn’t so thrown off guard to find Psyker leaning into his space again—much like he had when they first met, but not uncomfortably so.

When he saw Mastermind made no move to reject him, Psyker remained as he was, a smile on his lips now. He caught a playful look etching its way onto Mastermind’s face and tilted his head curiously, laughing, “What?” He continued, laughing more as Mastermind seemed to join in with him, “What was with that look?”

“Hmm, what look?”

“The one just a few seconds ago.”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I was just wondering…” Mastermind’s eyes traveled down at first, feigning as if he were trying to place his words, only for his eyes to meet Psyker’s gaze, a playful twinkle to them, his voice light, “Do you normally pretend date people?” The look that first crossed Psyker’s face brought Mastermind some satisfaction, made known by the chuckle he was holding back.

Psyker was quick to follow, “Is this a trick question?” A small laugh as he took a step back to bounce on his heels. “I mean, only if they’re as attractive as you are.”

That made Mastermind falter, but only for a second, “Oh, so now I’m attractive?” He gave a bashful smile. Regardless of how comfortable he felt now, he was unable to help how his heart pitter-pattered at those words coming from Psyker. He did try his best not to show it, however. The stretch of silence made Mastermind look up to find a sober Psyker, scratching at the back of his neck once again. Seeing that type of reaction from the other made Mastermind falter, feeling his heartbeat rise with anticipation… but for what?

And then Psyker finally looked up to lock gazes with him. The focused yet nervous look melted away to one of his genuine grins, a grin full of a teeth, the mirth of his smile reaching his eyes, “I mean, well, yeah—and not just at this moment either. I didn’t want tonight to be a pretend date.” The smile then gave way to something of a coy smirk, one still baring his teeth, “Wanna go on a date for real next time?” 

Mastermind had been simply staring rather blankly, when suddenly he felt his lips move on his own, “Yes.” He blurted out rather quickly. As it dawned upon him how hastily he accepted, he quickly tried to rectify his over-eagerness and his sudden embarrassment, able to feel the heat that was nestled at the base of his neck rising, rising up to his cheeks and ears. “I mean, that would be… just great. Sure.”

And at that, Psyker howled a laugh, unable to restrain himself from cackling loudly. Catching wind of the mean eye Mastermind was giving at him (probably because he felt as he were being teased), Psyker forced his laughter to die down, chuckling his reply softly, “Great then.”

“Great.”

Psyker held out his hand promptly to Mastermind.

To which Mastermind flashed a look of a confusion.

“Give me your cell a second.”

Mastermind regarded him warily, and made a face when Psyker gestured with his hand more, reluctantly handing his phone over. A few punches of a buttons and his phone was once again in his hands. His confusion grew further, and finally he looked up to ask because, “What—”

“I’ll see you soon sometime, ya?” As Psyker was saying this, he was already some feet away in motion to leave. He waved his hand up wildly in farewell, and soon was gone from Mastermind’s sight.

Mastermind herded into his house, confusion still lingering. How was he supposed to contact him? He took a moment to recall Psyker asking for his phone and then it hit him. He unlocked his phone and saw it was still on the contacts screen. A hand flew up to his face as he tried to force back the blush he knew was coming again. In his contacts, a new entry with “Psyker <3” and a number was listed. “… oh no,” The words lowly tumbled from his lips in a gasp. A short, heavy groan followed after he leaned his back to the door, he slid all the way down until he fell in a heap on the floor. “He’s cute…”

**Author's Note:**

> :thinking: one day i'll write another chapter
> 
> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
